There are many applications in which it is necessary to provide buildings at a remote site, such as in the aftermath of a natural disaster, for military purposes or to provide aid to underdeveloped nations. Such buildings may be temporary, or may be substantially permanent. In addition to the difficulties imposed by the logistics of transporting such buildings to the site and assembling them, in many cases the site at which the building is to be deployed lacks basic infrastructure such as water supply and sewage disposal, either because the infrastructure was destroyed or did not exist in the first place.